


Under the Stars

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Riker and Deanna Troi break away for some much-needed shore leave.</p>
<p> Set after events in TNG S4 episode "Family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



They had finally escaped, she thought. Maybe only for a day or two, but they were off the _Enterprise_ and away from everything. They were free to simply be Will and Deanna, and she sighed as the two of them lay back, looking up at the stars. She was used to traveling among them, but it was nice to see them from a planet, now and then.

It was a much needed break, after everything they had been through with the Borg and Captain Picard’s capture. Will had overseen the refits to the _Enterprise_ while the captain took some shore leave. Deanna wasn’t sure what he had done with his time, but she had been pleased to see some of the heaviness and guilt taken off his shoulders.

Now it was their turn. She didn’t know how many favors Will had called in to get them some time in the small private villa near Angel Falls, but it was definitely worth it. They had spent the day enjoying the area’s natural beauty, reliving good memories, and then returning to the villa for a gourmet dinner prepared by some very efficient staff. Now, they were lounging on a blanket under the night sky, alone together.

They had made the decision that it was unwise to be in a romantic relationship while they were both serving on the Enterprise. Not wise and not professional, even if it would have been oh-so-satisfying. 

Regardless of that decision, they were still _imzadi_ – they belonged to each other, in a bond that could only be broken by death. Maybe there was no overt romance or nights spent in bed with each other, but they were still close friends who could share…everything. She knew how recent events had weighed on Will, and wished that she had been able to do more than simply be there.

Tonight, however, they were not on the _Enterprise_. There was no one to be concerned if they spent the night together, giving each other what pleasure they could. Pleasure was something that Will Riker was very good at, she thought with a secret smile. Right now, however, she was enjoying the chance to rest her head on his shoulder, have his arm warm around her, under the stars. The thought that all of this could have been destroyed, if they had failed…she shivered involuntarily. 

“Cold?” His voice was warm in her ear, and for a moment she contemplated simply rolling towards him, kissing him, letting whatever might happen, happen…

“Just thinking.” She didn’t want to ruin this moment with “what-ifs”. 

They had not failed. They had done their best – not that the crews who had died in their ships at Wolf 359 had not also done their best – and they had saved everything. They had paid the price, and Deanna thought that it was time they were rewarded.

She gave into her impulse, and rolled herself to lean over him, press her lips gently to his, and see the grin she loved break out. “Just thinking,” she said again, with a faint challenge in her voice.

“I like what you’re thinking,” he said softly, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I thought this one would hit your prompt and your likes nicely, and these two deserve a little time away.


End file.
